Vs. Magcargo
Vs. Magcargo is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/28/2017. Story Brendan runs through Mulberry City, having just left the Contest Hall. He arrives back at the Pokémon Center, where Ian, Max and Wendy are sitting at a table. Brendan: And we’re good to go! The contest isn’t for another two days, so there’s plenty of time to relax and train! Wendy: Yay! Even with our travel delays, we made it with plenty of time! Max: (Worried) Wendy! Max looks at Ian, as if he’d be insulted by this remark. Ian has no reaction to the comment, staring off into space. Max gives off a sigh of relief. Brendan: Now! To explore the glories of the city and to train! Voice: Well, well! If it isn’t the little ballerina! Brendan spins, spotting Harley trancing over to them. He has a creepy elated smile on his face. Harley: How have you been?! It’s been so long! Brendan: (Flatly) Oh, hey Harley. Harley: (Acting hurt) How harsh of you! I’m starting to think that you don’t like me at all! Max: That sums it up quite accurately. Wendy: You beat Brendy in the last contest! But this time, he’ll wipe the floor with you! Harley: Ah, such blind love! I hate to break it to you, but I’m not participating in this contest. Harley pulls out his ribbon case, opening it. It reveals 5 ribbons inside, Brendan staring in awe. Brendan: Aw! So beautiful! Harley: I’m already qualified to compete in the Grand Festival! And what’s more important, this is the last contest to occur before the Grand Festival. Brendan: Say what?! Wendy: You’re saying that this is Brendy’s last chance to make it to the Grand Festival?! Max: (Deep sigh) This is really happening again? We had this problem last time. Brendan: Doesn’t matter! There’s no one who’ll be able to beat me without this freak battling me! Harley: Freak?! Oh, you are so going down! I’ll make sure you lose! Harley storms off, Brendan blowing him off. Max: I don’t like this. Brendan: Please! What can he do without actually competing? Ian stares after Harley, highly suspicious. That evening, Harley is standing down a dark alley, tapping his foot impatiently. Harley: Ugh! Where is this person?! This is the downside of hiring mercenaries off the internet. Don’t know what they look like, if they’re punctual! Highly impractical! Voice: You the client? Harley spins and leaps backwards in shock, as a figure stands obscured in shadows. The figure blows a bubble from their gum, it popping loudly. Harley: So, you’re the one with acclaimed contest skills. Voice: (Smacking her lips as she chews) That’s why you hired me? Harley: Yes. The Mulberry Contest, occurring in a few days. I want you to compete. There’s a boy wearing a white hat named Brendan. I want you to completely trounce him. Make him pay for insulting me, by denying him the chance to compete in the Grand Festival! The figure blows another bubble, it popping. Harley looks irritated at this. Harley: Is that really necessary? Voice: So, I essentially have to win. Whatev. Now, for your down payment. End Scene It is the day of the Mulberry contest, the stands filled with spectators. Backstage are several coordinators, Brendan amazed by the volume of coordinators. Brendan: Wow. A lot of people here today. I assume plenty of them are competing for their fifth ribbon. The sound of gum popping by his ear causes Brendan to straighten up, turning to see the source. A girl with black hair, wearing a red hoodie and black leggings stands behind him. Brendan is slightly creeped out. Brendan: Uh, hi? Girl: That your real hair? Brendan: Uh, it’s a hat. Girl: White hat, huh? Looks stupid. The girl walks off, baffling Brendan. Brendan: That was weird. And I think I’ve seen her before. On the stage is Lillian and the judges. Lillian: And welcome, one and all, to the Mulberry City Pokémon Contest! I am your MC, Lillian! Before we begin, I’d like to introduce our judges! First, we have the Director of the Contest Committie, Mr. Contesta! Next, it’s one of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And of course, we have our city’s own Nurse Joy! Now, without further adieu, let’s show off our first performance! It’s Marge! Marge, the girl with the gum walks onto the stage. Both Ian and Max look surprised and perplexed. Max: Who’s that? She looks so familiar? Wendy: Has she competed in another contest before? Max: No. It’s weird. I can’t place where I’ve seen her before. What about you, Ian? Max turns to look at Ian, seeing that he’s gone. Max: Huh? Wendy: How did he move that fast? He’s crippled! Marge unenthusiastically pulls out a Pokéball, opening it up. A Torkoal comes out of it, releasing smoke from its back. Torkoal: Tor! Marge: Torkoal, Rapid Spin. Torkoal retracts into its shell, spinning with Rapid Spin. Marge: Heat Wave. The wind formed from Rapid Spin heats up and burst into flames, towering around Torkoal like a cyclone. The crowd gasps in surprise, as Marge blows a bubble with her gum, it popping. Marge: Gyro Ball. A silver ring forms around Torkoal, extending through and encasing the Heat Wave, forming at an angle. Marge: Fire Blast. Torkoal stops spinning, as it breathes Fire Blast upward. The five prongs of the star collide with the Gyro Ball ring, causing an explosion, it raining orange and silver sparkles. The crowd goes wild, while Marge remains unempathetic. Brendan is watching on the monitor, swallowing nervously. Brendan: Whoa. Creepy girl is highly skilled. It’ll be a tough time against her. A Skarmory flies with Steel Wing, as a Clefable uses Metronome. Koffing releases a Smog, as Altaria sings with a glittering Perish Song. Bellsprout wobbles with a dance, as Noctowl uses Confusion. A Seaking uses Water Sprout, a Bagon crashes down with Headbutt. Lillian: And now, let’s introduce our last competitor of the first round! It’s Brendan! Brendan walks out onto the stage, waving proudly. Harley is standing in the entranceway to the stadium, snickering. Harley: Doesn’t matter what he does. He’s still going to lose in the finals! Ian: So, you’re responsible for Marge? Harley lets out a terrified gasp, turning to looking at Ian. Harley: (Nervously) I, well, it, Harley calms down, clearing his throat. Harley: Even if I did do that, it’s not as if I’m intentionally sabotaging Brendan. But she was an esteemed coordinator back in the day, placing second in the Grand Festival! Your boy is going to lose, painfully. Ian looks stern, as he walks off, with a slight limp to it. Brendan has Numel on the stage, it running around with Flame Charge. Brendan: Now, use Flame Burst! Numel forms an orange yellow fireball, firing it into the air. It explodes, several embers falling down. Numel takes off running, collecting all the embers in his hump. Numel inhales, and exhales, blowing the embers out of his hump. The crowd cheers, Brendan and Numel looking pleased. Brendan: Nicely done, boy! Numel: Numel! Marge wanders the halls of the contest hall, obnoxiously chewing her gum. Ian appears around the corner, her stopping. Marge: I figured you’d be here. Ian: So, before becoming a Team Magma Admin, you were a high ranking coordinator. Is Marge your real name? Marge: No. It’s Courtney. Since you caused Master Maxie to disband Team Magma, I have had to do odd jobs to get by, using a new name. The Cacturne freak paid good, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered to compete again. Ian: You saying you don’t care about contests anymore? Courtney: Nothing excites me that much anymore. Ian: In that case, you’ll enjoy your battle with Brendan. He’ll light a spark in you again. Marge: Doubtful. Lillian: And we’re back! Marge and Ian look up at a monitor in the hall, seeing Lillian on screen. Lillian: And now we have those going on to the second round! The pictures of the coordinators come up, Marge being at the top. Brendan is fourth. End Scene The battle round begins, as Ian takes his seat again. Max: Where did you go? Ian: Just confirming my suspicions. Max: And what were they? Ian doesn’t answer, simply watching the field. Brendan makes it out, gleaming and ready to go. Wendy: EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GO BRENDAN! Brendan: Alright, Onix! Don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Onix, which roars loudly to the sky. The other coordinator chooses Skarmory, it screeching as it takes flight. Coordinator: Skarmory, use Steel Wing! Brendan: Rock Slide! Then halt it with Bind! Skarmory flies forward, wings glowing like steel. Onix roars, as portals form, dropping boulders from them. Skarmory dodges and strikes several of them with Steel Wing, breaking them. Onix’s tail appears out of nowhere, wrapping around Skarmory and Binding it, wings trapped to its side. The crowd goes wild at this. Wendy: Yes! He and Onix completely mastered Bind! Max: To catch a fast and steady Flying type. That’s fast. Much faster than before, even without Rock Polish. Ian: Looks like the detour to Pewter City was worth it. Max: Huh? You knew this would happen? Ian: Not to this extent. But it’s Brendan. I figured he’d have a fast learning curve. Marge’s Magcargo blasts Altaria with Fire Blast, defeating it. Onix speed to dodge Seaking’s Water Pulse, as Magcargo knocks Noctowl out of the sky with Stone Edge. It is now the finals, with Brendan and Marge staring each other down. Marge: So. Finally here. Let’s get this over with. Brendan: What, you’re not going to have a little fun with it? I’ve been waiting for this battle! The one that allows me to enter the Grand Festival! Marge: You won’t win. I will guarantee it. Lillian: And right away, these two are already sparks flying! Let’s see how these two coordinators due, with the Grand Festival on the line for Brendan! And begin! Brendan: Onix, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix bellows, eager to go. Marge: Magcargo. Marge opens her Pokéball, choosing Magcargo. Magcargo: Mag. Marge: Earth Power. Magcargo glows with a gold aura, as a golden energy fissure forms and travels towards Onix. Brendan: Oh, please! As if that’ll hit us! Onix, slink around and use Bind! Lift it off the ground! Onix speeds forward, positioning its body to dodge the Earth Power. Marge’s points drop. Onix circles around Magcargo, getting ready to wrap around it. Marge: Stone Edge. Then Flame Charge. Several jagged stones form around Magcargo, as Onix uses Bind on the rocks, crushing them. Magcargo’s body is lit aflame, as it slides forward, traveling up the rocks and along Onix’s body. Onix roars in surprise. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Rock Polish, then come around with Slam! Onix’s body shines red, glittering afterwards. Onix coils its body, forming loops that Magcargo is sliding across. Onix shoots its tail through the loop, striking Magcargo and dislodging it from Onix’s body. The crowd goes wild, as Marge’s points drop. Her eyes widen a bit, impressed. Marge: Huh. I didn’t see that coming. Magcargo, Fire Blast! Brendan: Repel it with Rock Slide! Onix roars, as Rock Slide falls in front of it. Magcargo breathes Fire Blast, which is intercepted and broken by Rock Slide. Marge’s points drop as Rock Slide falls at it. Magcargo slides along the ground, its speed boost allowing it to dodge. Brendan’s points drop, him smirking. Brendan: It’s just like my Numel. The speed boost remains. Onix, Rock Polish! We can’t let them beat us in speed! Marge: Flame Charge. Onix uses Rock Polish, as Magcargo charges with Flame Charge, ramming into part of Onix’s lower body. Magcargo slithers atop Onix’s body again, as Onix lifts its body to coil it. Marge: Earth Power. Magcargo unleashes Earth Power upon Onix’s body, it hollowing in pain from it. Brendan’s points drop drastically, as Onix whips its lower body upward. Brendan: Rock Slide! Rock Slide falls at Magcargo, it sliding along Onix’s body to dodge. Brendan’s points slither away, as Brendan has a slight scowl. His expression then brightens, Marge surprised. Marge: Why are you smiling? You’re going to lose. Your dream will be gone. Brendan: If I don’t give it all I got, then I can’t prove you wrong! We’re going to go to the end! Onix, let’s Slam it with your head! Marge: Come again?! Magcargo rapidly approaches Onix’s upper body, getting closer to its head. Onix swings its head to the side, then brings it around, Slamming it into Magcargo. Onix arches its head upward, catapulting Magcargo skyward. Brendan: Let’s see you dodge this one! Onix, use Rock Slide! Onix roars, as Rock Slide falls, hitting Magcargo instantly. It is hit repeatedly by several boulders, falling with it and being buried by it. Magcargo and the Rock Slide crash into the ground, Marge gasping. Marge: Magcargo! Earth Power! Golden light shines through the boulders, as Earth Power shatters the boulders. Magcargo looks exhausted, as does Onix. The timer goes off, Brendan and Marge looking surprised. Lillian: And time’s up! And the winner is… They look up at the scoreboard, seeing the scores are even. Lillian: It’s a tie! In this regard, and being so close to the Grand Festival, we will go into extended overtime! The coordinators will continue to battle until one of them loses all of their points, or their Pokémon is defeated! Max: Overtime? That’s new. Wendy: GO BRENDAN! KICK HER BUTT! Brendan: I’m fine with that! You ready, Marge? Let’s make this the best round yet! Marge: The, best round? Brendan: Onix, start us off with Rock Polish! Up the speed level! Onix shines with Rock Polish, as Marge scowls. Marge: Tsk! You want a match of speed? Magcargo! Flame Charge! Outrun them! Brendan: Chase it! And go for Bind! Magcargo slides along the ground with Flame Charge, as Onix pursues, right on Magcargo’s tail. Marge: That’s it! Outrun it! And get it with Stone Edge! Magcargo looks behind it, seeing Onix right there. Magcargo dashes sideways, Onix’s body appearing. Magcargo uses Stone Edge, a jagged stone ramp forming, it shooting over the tail. Brendan’s points drop, as Magcargo is outside of Onix’s body. Marge: (Enthusiastically) Nail it with Earth Power! Brendan: Slam it! Magcargo unleashes Earth Power, as Onix swings its tail around, striking Magcargo and ending the Earth Power. Marge’s points drop, her only having a few left. Marge: I guess all or nothing now! Magcargo, get in close and use Fire Blast! Brendan: Don’t let it get close! Bind! Onix swings its body around for Bind, but Magcargo zooms sideways, breathing Fire Blast at that part of Onix’s body. Brendan’s points drop, being even with Marge’s. Brendan: Last attack then. Let’s give it everything we’ve got! Onix, use Rock Slide! Marge: Stone Edge! Onix uses Rock Slide, as Magcargo uses Stone Edge, shooting up to form a cage around Magcargo. Rock Slide is repelled by Stone Edge for several blows, but it breaks under the constant pressure, burying Magcargo. Marge’s points run out, as Magcargo is defeated. Lillian: And that’s it! The winner of the Mulberry contest is Brendan! Brendan: We did it! Onix roars contently, as it lies down, exhausted. Brendan runs out onto the field, petting its head. Brendan: That was excellent, Onix! You’ve did great! Marge returns Magcargo, smiling. She walks over to Brendan, her expression now stoic again. Marge: Not bad. That, was exciting. Brendan: I’m glad you had a good time. It’s not as fun if both sides don’t enjoy it. Marge: Yeah. Too bad I won’t face you in the Grand Festival. Perhaps I’ll start competing again. Kick your butt a few more times. Brendan: You wish! Harley: No, no, no! Harley is having a tantrum, stomping the ground furiously. Harley: She was supposed to crush him, but instead he outdid her! I am so going to squish that twerp at the Grand Festival! At the awards ceremony, Mr. Contesta gives Brendan his ribbon. Wendy is going crazy screaming, Max covering his ears. Mr. Contesta: Congratulations, Brendan. I look forward to seeing you at the Grand Festival, at the Indigo Plateau! Brendan: Thank you, Mr. Contesta! Ian: Indigo Plateau, huh? Main Events * Brendan wins the Mulberry Ribbon, earning a place in the Grand Festival. * Harley is revealed to have 5 ribbons. * Courtney, now going by Marge, returns. * Brendan's Onix fully masters Bind. Characters * Brendan * Marge * Harley * Ian * Max * Wendy * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Numel (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Torkoal (Marge's) * Magcargo (Marge's) * Skarmory * Clefable * Koffing * Altaria * Bellsprout * Noctowl * Seaking * Bagon Trivia * Harley hiring someone to beat Brendan is based off the anime episode New Plot, Old Lot! * Courtney going by the name Marge is based off the Pokémon Adventures manga, where the female Magma Admin was named Marge and used to be a coordinator. ** This effect went in due to Courtney's change in ORAS, as well as including her previously in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. * This episode reveals that Team Magma actually disbanded, instead of possibly pretending to. * Brendan was originally going to use Spinda in the battle round, but I changed it to Onix so it would win in the battle round. * While not explicitly stated, the combination of Ian's time in the hospital for his injury as well as his slowed pace limited the amount of contests Brendan could compete in. This is the reason why Brendan competed in the last contest before the Grand Festival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc